


代課老師與奇獸男孩

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 霍格華茲來了新的代課老師，黑沉沉、很嚴厲、沒什麼笑容「你想試試自己點亮嗎？」圓滾滾的裝滿溫熱和光亮，能不能趕走男孩身邊的灰暗？





	1. 那個代課老師

「紐特，不早點睡嗎？明天第一堂是黑魔法防禦學欸。」彼得躺在床上，拉開簾子看隔壁床還點著魔杖的紐特，「聽葛來分多那群人說，代課老師很嚴格……我們應該不會被整得很慘吧？」

四肢纖瘦的男孩沒有理會緊張吐舌頭的同學，魔杖插在耳後、人掛在床上，手中拿著方才從餐桌上藏下來的小麵包，還有一點點烘培根，就著魔杖的微光，一條一條細細掰下，放進嘴裡咀嚼幾次，再吐出來餵給藏在床鋪底下、還睜不開眼的小玻璃獸。

「聽說學校是為了加強防禦才請他代課，以免上次發出挑釁的黑巫師真的闖進來……紐特？你有聽見嗎？」

紐特．斯卡曼德點點頭，但撲掛的姿勢讓他看起來只像一團毛球在跳。彼得搖搖頭，拉過簾子自己倒下去睡了，失去意識前還聽見室友偷偷爬下床的聲音。

「──紐頓．斯卡曼德。」

黑羊絨開袖大衣下的手指緩緩從羊皮紙滑過，冰冷顆粒的口音迴盪在鴉雀無聲的教室。低下頭的學生裡有不少人偷看了彼得，還有他身旁的空位幾眼。

「紐頓．斯卡曼德？」再一次，代課老師沉黑色的雙眼掃過每張臉，「啪」、闔上點名簿，視線停留在臉皺成一團的彼得身上，「他的室友是誰？」

彼得整隻手發抖，連頭髮也在抖，紅著雙眼回答，「是、是我……。」

「他人呢？」

「老師……我、我不──」

「嘎吱──」

教室後方的門突然打開。深木色的門板極緩慢地往教室裡移動，上頭有隻手，接著冒出一顆茅草般的頭，佈滿雀斑的鼻頭似乎沒注意到空氣凝結了。

「紐頓．斯卡曼德。」

一聲輕響，黑大衣瞬間從講台竄到教室後方，落下時沒有聲音，就連黑色的雙眼也沒有任何波動。紐特瞪大眼睛看著瞬間移動到自己眼前的男人，眼角瞄到彼得臉色發青，忍不住縮起脖子，恨不得讓自己消失在地板裡，「先生……。」

「赫夫帕夫的宿舍想必離這間教室非常遠，才要花費您這麼長時間過來上課。是嗎？斯卡曼德先生。」

紐特訥訥地將還伏在門上的手藏到身後，低下頭讓瀏海遮住雙眼，紅透的耳尖可以看得出來他現下有多侷促，還有咬緊的下唇和微微發抖的肩膀。

「你不打算給我一個理由嗎？」

「……起。」

「我聽不見。」

「對不起……」紐特吞了口口水，忍住想轉身就跑的慾望，「先生。」

全身黑的男人冷冷勾起嘴角，抬起同樣漆黑的魔杖一揮，隱形的力量瞬間用力拉起男孩直到黑皮鞋尖前，沉重的木門隨即在紐特背後不輕不重甩上。

「看來你不理解，『道歉』和『理由』的差別。」男人把魔杖收回腰帶，轉過身逕自朝講台的方向走，直到講台前才又回過頭，用側臉看著紐特，手指指向身旁的桌椅，「斯卡曼德先生，從今天起，你就坐在這個位置。請你盡快入座。」

紐特仍然看著自己的腳尖，縮起身體用最快的速度奔向講台前的座位，悄無聲息地將自己縮進位置中，雙手緊握褲管，掌心一片汗濕。

男人站上了講台，雙手插在褲子口袋中，在鈴聲響起前結束第一堂課，「赫夫帕夫扣二十分。斯卡曼德先生，勞動服務一週，今天晚餐後到我的辦公室報到。下禮拜──」不含任何情緒的眼睛掃視全班，沒有人敢先一步收拾書包或是移動椅子，「所有人交上一份關於變形怪的研究給我，不能少於三張羊皮紙。若是需要用上圖書館的違禁書籍，就說是波西瓦．葛雷夫的指定作業。沒有任何問題，下課。」


	2. 勞動服務

「請進。」

紐特放下手，把掌心的汗偷偷擦在制服上，忐忑不安地將頭探進代課老師的臨時辦公室。

辦公室裡比紐特預期的還明亮，五六顆快浮大小的透明球，裡頭裝著一團白色霧狀，發出暖黃色的光芒，在紐特的頭頂載浮載沉，無聲滾過天花板和梁柱之間。

紐特呆呆望著那一球球發光、比魔法水晶還漂亮的鵝黃，側臉突然被什麼輕推了一下。回過頭，一顆較小的光球就在面前，滴溜溜旋轉。

「如果你想要，我可以送你一顆。」坐在桌前的男人伸出一根手指，指尖緩慢地畫圓，光球便隨著角度旋轉，「或是教你。」

紐特僵著臉不說話，低下頭用眼角注視乾淨發亮的地板。他在霍格華茲四年，似乎還沒看過有哪間房間地板如此乾淨。

「帶著它過來坐吧。記得把門關上。」

葛雷夫收回手指，光球便停了下來，漂浮在半空中。紐特抬頭看正背對他的男人一眼，悄悄伸出手抱下光球，迅速奔向另一張桌子前，和葛雷夫距離不到半支手臂，一抬頭就能看到那人的側臉。

「給你一個半小時，把這些資料按照危險程度和難易度分類。做不完明天繼續。」葛雷夫在桌上放下有一個家庭小精靈高的羊皮紙，再一揮手分成兩堆，移到紐特雙肘旁，「中間如果累了可以休息。不准偷懶。」

紐特點點頭，看著羊皮紙不禁鬆一口氣。他原以為會有非常殘酷的事情在等著，還好只是分分資料而已。

葛雷夫也點點頭，坐回自己的位置前，對著角落又揮了一次手。這次是一支高腳杯搖搖擺擺來到紐特面前，裝著薑黃氣泡的大瓶子在半空中傾瀉而下，冒起陣陣小泡泡。是薑汁汽水，今晚在餐桌上紐特第一次喝到便對它念念不忘的飲料。

「是、是給我的嗎？」紐特怯生生問，仍然不敢望向葛雷夫的雙眼繞著小氣泡打轉，舌尖不住翻攪彷彿還留在唾液中的甜味。

葛雷夫停下手，略回過頭看眼睛發亮的男孩，「你不是挺喜歡這個的嗎？我看你在晚餐時喝了不少。」

紐特轉頭，第一次和葛雷夫正面相視，男人沒有一絲白的頭髮在光球下透出點點暖意。紐特誠實地點點頭，看到葛雷夫嘴角彎了一下，放下手腕的同時把大半瓶汽水都留在紐特桌上，「我要你來勞動服務，是希望你養成守時和負責的好習慣，不是要虐待你。桌子上還有水和茶，如果你想要可以自己倒來喝。」

男人說完便轉回頭繼續自己的工作。看著沾滿紅色墨水的羽毛筆，紐特猜想應該是在批改作業，但他從未見過其他老師如此認真，在閱讀每一個字句之後，拿出另一張羊皮紙，仔細而緩慢地寫下應該注意的地方，最後留下拇指大小的分數。

「這樣不是很累嗎？」

葛雷夫停下筆，眨著眼看來有些反應不過來。

紐特扭扭手指，又低下了頭，用更小的聲音說：「我的意思是……花這麼多力氣批改，不會很累嗎？」

葛雷夫搖搖頭，繼續筆下的工作，用平淡的語氣回答紐特，「跟我平時的工作相比，這已經非常輕鬆了。」

紐特很想知道葛雷夫「平常的工作」是指什麼，但他已經沒有多少時間了，玻璃獸還在床底下等著。在抽出羊皮紙時，紐特不可避免地注意到，手上的紙張和平時寫報告用的紙很不一樣，更厚實、更平滑，甚至帶有一點點印刷的氣味。羊皮紙上是中等大小的流暢字跡，收筆斷句時的筆觸十分俐落，在蜿蜒處有時會伸出稜角。

紐特看了伏案批閱的男人一眼，默默繼續手上的工作。紙上清楚寫著魔法的名稱、咒語、用途、強度、擊破或防禦方式、副作用或缺點……等等，概括來看像是在介紹巫師決鬥時常用的魔法。有些魔法底下會蓋上「危險」，或是「警告」，鮮紅色像血一樣的章甚至蓋過咒語。

「那個、先生。」紐特拿起手上的羊皮紙，走到葛雷夫手肘旁看不見桌面的角度，手指輕輕拉了一下黑色外套。葛雷夫這次很快便轉過頭看紐特，眼中沒有一絲不耐，只是平靜地望著寡言少語的男孩。

「請問，這些資料，」眨眨眼，紐特努力試著不要從黑色的視線中逃開，「需要按照字母排列嗎？」

工作結束時，紐特手邊又多了一小疊整齊擺放的羊皮紙，第一張上頭貼了個大大的「A」，下面畫上五顆星星，還有今天的日期。

「要再來點汽水嗎？」脫下外套的葛雷夫只穿著馬甲，站起身為自己倒點水，看向快癱軟在椅子上的紐特。

紐特摸摸胃搖頭。他在不知不覺間喝掉一整瓶薑汁汽水，氣泡脹得連要站起來都有點困難。

光球被一根細繩繫在桌腳，繞起紐特被月光照耀的腳踝打轉，已經到該回房間的時候了。紐特慢慢站起身，主動收拾好自己的座位，乖乖捧起空瓶子和高腳杯，用魔法洗乾淨後放回葛雷夫擺放茶水的角落，站在高出半顆頭的男人身旁，仰起頭。

葛雷夫回望那詢問的眼神，點點頭，用手指憑空解開桌腳下的結，招來光球，親手將光球綁上紐特的右手腕，「快點回房間睡覺，不要在外面逗留。」

紐特單手夾住光球，朝葛雷夫快速勾一下嘴角，低下頭要走過葛雷夫，「晚安。」

「等等──」男人叫住學生的背影，右手畫個圓憑空變出一小包三明治，微熱的溫度貼在紐特掌心，「帶回去吃。不要再大半夜跑到廚房了。」

不明白葛雷夫為什麼對自己的秘密瞭如指掌，紐特只能心慌地紅著耳朵點點頭，懷抱光球和三明治咕噥一聲，一溜煙衝出門。

葛雷夫笑笑，不在意紐特的急促彆扭。放下水杯回到辦公桌前，正準備再次審閱一卷卷字跡凌亂的羊皮紙時，辦公室的門又打開了，只有一個小縫，露出半邊長滿小雀斑的臉頰，橄欖綠的大眼看著他，「謝謝您，葛雷夫先生。祝好夢。」


	3. 奇獸男孩與他的光球

接下來幾天，紐特比以往更準時出現在餐桌上吃早餐，並且能在葛雷夫踏入餐廳前悄悄走到一旁問好。

有了葛雷夫每晚塞給他的小點心，紐特總算能安心享用晚餐，不必為了偷偷帶走玻璃獸的食物緊張和餓肚子。但他還是會偷溜下床，抱著葛雷夫送給他的光球，窩在交誼廳中寫變形怪作業。

變形學教授鄧不利多是第一個注意到紐特改變的人。他透過半圓形的眼鏡觀察坐在學院餐桌最尾端、比其他同齡孩子都削瘦的紐特，對左手邊的葛雷夫說：「男孩的改變總是如此絢麗。你說是嗎？波西瓦。」

葛雷夫從自己的餐盤中抬起頭，用困擾的眼神看鄧不利多，「我想我不太明白您的意思。」

「是嗎？我還以為你是關鍵人物呢。」

鄧不利多剛說完，信差們振翅飛行的聲音立刻壓境而來，褐白灰黑交錯朝餐桌上俯衝，信件、包裹紛紛落下，帶給學生此起彼落的呼聲。

葛雷夫是老師之中唯一收到信件的人，他伸長手臂迎來一隻深褐色的角鴞。端莊的雌鳥在停下後舉起一腳，任務完成便轉身離去。

「一切還好嗎？」鄧不利多在葛雷夫把信件燒掉時問了，聲調有如圖書館中的老紳士一般親切，並在見到肯定的回答後，安心地繼續享用盤中的炒蛋。

他沒有遺漏在轉頭那瞬間，滿堂歡快大笑中有一雙羞怯但明亮的眼睛，始終安靜注視著臉色淡漠的男人。

紐特抱膝坐在葛雷夫的辦公室外頭，腳邊放著一個大竹籃。

他沒有遲到。事實上，自從葛雷夫送給紐特光球以後，他每天都會試著早到一點，讓代課老師時不時露出責怪他狼吞虎嚥的表情。

但今天葛雷夫沒有出現在餐桌上。紐特放下叉子等，一直等到彼得嚼著雞腿提醒他，晚餐快被吃光了，才猛然站起身跑出餐廳。

幸好家庭小精靈們都是樂於分享的好夥伴，聽到紐特「沒吃飽」，除了裝不下的烤全雞以外，所有熱騰騰的食物和湯，大瓶飲料及甜點，都盡可能塞進用魔法擴大容量的籃子裡。其中一名家庭小精靈還主動幫紐特在籃子上施加保溫的魔法，並歡迎紐特隨時來找東西吃。

但是葛雷夫不在辦公室，紐特也不知道他會去哪裡。頭靠牆壁，耳邊隱約還會響起在餐廳時聽見的雷雨聲。午後的天氣變得十分糟糕，就連球隊都無法飛出大門練習。

掏掏外套口袋，拿出縮小成手掌大小的光球。儘管紐特已經學會如何製作，他還是更喜歡葛雷夫送給他的，喜歡得願意花時間學習最不拿手的變形咒。

『你想試試自己點亮嗎？』成年男巫握著紐特的右手，畫圓後像吹泡泡一樣、啵，『別緊張，你很有天分。到目前為止都做得很好。』

用呼吸、語調、嗓音勸誘引導魔力的葛雷夫，以及在他的掌心下縮小發抖的紐特。這不是葛雷夫第一次展現他的溫柔大方，卻是紐特第一次自男人的注視中得到稱讚。

但葛雷夫還沒教他，如何在光球裝進溫暖。紐特抱住恢復原本大小的光球縮進膝蓋裡，想像葛雷夫昨晚手掌心的溫度，想像連續幾天抱在懷裡的小點心。夜半時分總能溫暖他的光球，此時竟顯得格外冰冷，能夠凍僵四肢。

紐特發覺，自己完全不能預測波西瓦．葛雷夫這個人。

他是個厲害的巫師，毫無疑問，否則霍格華茲也不會請他來代課。他也是個嚴厲的人，想想紐特第一次上課時發生什麼事。但他又是溫柔大方的人，會在紐特還不曉得如何開口前伸出援手，而不急於索求理由。

當然，這些也是波西瓦．葛雷夫為何驕傲的原因，他總是能夠先一步預測環境，以逸待勞。彷彿世上沒有能讓他著急的事──

「紐特──！」一陣腳步聲高速穿過走廊，在紐特面前停了下來，濕透的鞋尖和滴水的大衣瞬間蔓延，輕觸紐特的帆布鞋，「對不起，我遲──老天、你凍僵了！」

紐特抬起頭，連頭髮都濕成一片的葛雷夫就站在眼前，手裡拿著魔杖卻不把自己弄乾，而是毫不猶豫在紐特身上加了保暖咒，接著用潮濕的手掌拉起紐特，拎起竹籃將人推進辦公室裡。

「先、先生。」紐特僵硬著雙腳緊張地站在辦公室正中央，看葛雷夫將光球重新點亮，連帶燃起熊熊爐火。

「坐下，到火爐前面。」葛雷夫放下竹籃，右手往頭上一抹便讓頭髮恢復乾爽，卻不刻意還原髮型，黑髮微微散在額上，語氣當中有幾分嚴厲，「怎麼連個保暖咒都不用？籃子裡裝的是晚餐吧，你還沒吃嗎？」

「這些要給你吃。」紐特低下視線，語氣相當急躁，「我不吃。」

葛雷斯試圖從身上扒下濕大衣的手突然停下──紐特這時才注意到男人右手中指上戴著戒指──用好氣又好笑的表情看紐特，「你在生氣嗎？為了我氣到不吃晚餐？」

「才、才、才──」青澀的男孩抬起臉，火燒一般的豔紅染了髮根，連同語言能力一起，「我、我沒有、你……」

「……是我的錯，不該這樣逗你。」嘆一口氣，葛雷夫將終於脫下的大衣在壁爐前一抖，和髮絲一樣瞬間除去水氣，但摸起來還是有些陰冷，「坐下來吧，我得找出備用的襯衫替換，你快點吃。今天就不要勞動服務了，我放你假。」

模仿討好的語氣沒有平息紐特，反而助長了眼中隱約生成的水氣，濕潤的大眼緊緊盯著正要脫下西裝背心的葛雷夫，雙手抱緊光球，無聲抗議。

葛雷夫挑起眉毛，笑著脫下已經發皺變形的背心，從竹藍裡隨手拿了一塊焗馬鈴薯放進嘴裡，另一塊湊到紐特嘴邊。馬鈴薯混合奶油、培根的香氣勾動感官，紐特忍不住咬緊下唇想克制，肚子卻發出一陣陣背叛的聲音，音量大得兩人都不自覺將視線往下移了移。

「都這麼餓了還不吃，」葛雷夫伸手輕捏紐特的耳垂，趁男孩嚇得張開嘴時把馬鈴薯放進去，「快吃，沒吃飽不能回去。」

紐特用通紅的臉瞪向葛雷夫彎腰從抽屜中拿出襯衫的背影，又燒著臉急急轉身。他不知道是不是所有人都這樣，明明只是戴個戒指，脫襯衫時卻變得像用手摸過肌膚一般，比起光裸的手指解扣子更加引人注意。

「葛雷夫先生才是。」

「什麼？我聽不太清楚。」

「連個防水咒都不用。」

冒著熱氣的背影反而讓葛雷夫看得發愣，一手套在襯衫袖子裡。還在抽高卻太過纖瘦的身影，微微偏頭露出粉色的雀斑，全然的疑惑，莫名讓葛雷夫升起不該有的焦躁。再施幾個除濕咒，勉強保持身上整潔，加入紐特坐在火爐前的身影，染上火焰的雙眼直直看向紐特。

「不試著自己多做幾顆嗎？」葛雷夫指指桌角的小光球，幫紐特倒了一點蘋果汁。

「我比較喜歡這顆，」紐特細聲細氣，接過葛雷夫手上的餐具，「我還不會讓它發熱。」

「今天沒辦法教你，明天好嗎？」

「都好。」

「多吃一點。還會冷嗎？」

紐特搖搖頭，靜靜吃著眼前的食物，從不越界的手只有在葛雷夫主動交換時才會嚐到其他食物。當看見葛雷夫將手邊的小麵包和他眼前的肉桂捲交換，紐特想起自己還沒餵玻璃獸。

正當視線無意識亂轉時，純銀的戒指又一次吸引了紐特的目光。那是只表面會反射光芒、嵌了一顆黑水晶的戒指，打磨圓滑的黑中透出紫光，抓在銀色獸爪裡。

「你想看看嗎？」

不等紐特回答，葛雷夫直接用兩隻手指拿下，像是預料到紐特會逃，直接拉過男孩的手掌，將戒指放在掌心。

紐特伸出食指，過度小心地感受銀環還帶溫度的觸感，摸過銀爪的凹陷起伏，翻動時才發現戒指內側刻著字。

**P. Graves.**

「上面刻著你的名字，」紐特用手掌將戒指還給葛雷夫，掌心在葛雷夫碰觸時忍不住瑟縮，他不敢幫葛雷夫把戒指戴回去，「別人送你的嗎？」

「可以這麼說，」沒有立刻將戒指戴回手上，葛雷夫讓黑水晶在紐特面前轉了幾個角度，「這是家族戒指。代表我的身分。」

「和你為什麼來代課有關嗎？」

「是，也不是。」

「我不明白。」

「不明白也沒關係，紐特。」葛雷夫再次親手幫紐特倒了一杯果汁，微酸透甜的氣味瀰漫在兩人指尖，「我只是來代課，任務結束就會離開了。」

紐特接到了果汁，沒有收回手。透過液體表面可以看到橄欖綠的眼睛在閃爍，和指頭上傳來的震動不一樣，更快、更焦急、很沉默。

直到葛雷夫提著竹籃將紐特送回學院地窖，牽著光球的紐特始終沒有主動開口，只有在葛雷夫要轉身離去時偷偷拉住了男人新換上的大衣。

「你的勞動服務還沒結束，紐特，」葛雷夫半轉身看著又低下頭的男孩，突然伸出手指戳戳光球，將紐特暗沉的臉點亮，「明天一樣時間，不要遲到了。」


	4. 驚魂

第二天早上，葛雷夫找不到那個總會躲在石柱後想和他說早的男孩。

銳利的黑眸來回掃過赫夫帕夫長桌數十次，直到學院學生嚇得不敢開口，盤中的培根卻動都沒動過。

教授符咒學的學院導師相當不滿意，用刺耳的語調戳進葛雷夫的思緒中，「外來人卻多管閒事，你不覺得有些超過嗎？葛雷夫先生。」

正要放棄早餐離席的葛雷夫回頭，對上那雙小得快看不見的藍眼睛，「很抱歉，請問您是指哪件事呢？」

「紐頓．斯卡曼德，葛雷夫先生！你該不會是在裝傻？那孩子還被你罰勞動服務！」

「我並沒有此意。」

「我勸你不要插手我們學院的事，葛雷夫先生。紐特．斯卡曼德沉迷在那些毛躁、兇惡的怪獸已經夠了，他不用更進一步學美國人的粗鄙無文。」

怪獸？葛雷夫疑惑地望著已經氣得鬍子翹起、快衝上來要決鬥的學院導師，迅速用眼神看了身旁的鄧不利多一眼。變形學教授正忙著打開巧克力蛙，沒有回應。

匆匆低下頭當作退讓，葛雷夫轉身奔出餐廳，大步往赫夫帕夫的學院地窖去。

「先生！先生、請等等！」轉角陰影處的小個子奮力追上轉眼而過的黑大衣，長袍纏在身上顯得跌跌撞撞。

葛雷夫停下腳步，他認得這個小個子──彼得，那個總是坐在紐特身旁的室友。

「先、先生……紐特他不見了！」小個子抓住葛雷夫的大衣袖子喘氣，下一秒隨即被葛雷夫跩住手腕的手嚇得彈起，「我、我、我不知道他去哪裡！昨晚他說要走、走，早上起來床上沒人，玻璃獸也不見了！」

「你今天早上幾點起來的？他有帶魔杖嗎？還有什麼東西不見了？」葛雷夫努力不要往已經抖得站不住腳的彼德加諸力道，壓不下的擔憂狂亂全湧上眼眉間。

「七點，先生。我起床時紐特就不見了，魔杖也不在……背包也是！」

「謝謝你，彼得。」黑大衣一甩，頭也不回往大門的方向狂奔，皮鞋鞋跟在走廊間激起劇烈撞擊，「去找鄧不利多教授，把情形告訴他。」

「嘿、不行，不要咬這個。」紐特一手拎起嘴裡含著羽毛筆的玻璃獸，用魔杖變出一顆小光球塞進牠懷裡，「這給你玩，不要搶我的羽毛筆。」

小小的玻璃獸嗚嗚一聲，抓住小光球想塞進袋子裡，一滑手卻讓球滾到桌上，被魔法繫住的小腳掌立刻踢踢紐特的手，翻身跳上木桌追起光球來。

紐特輕笑，暫時放下了手裡的變形怪報告，撐著頭看玻璃獸歪歪扭扭跟光球滾在一起的模樣。

他翹課了，這是他在霍格華茲念書四年以來第一次，完全不想出現在任何人面前，只想自己一個人躲在校園的角落裡曬太陽。手裡的報告明天就要交了，紐特只剩最後一點收尾，遠超葛雷夫要求的一疊紙就壓在書下，偶爾隨風飛動。

「請問……」

在聽到聲音傳來的剎那，紐特臉部一僵，瞬間收起笑容，被瀏海遮蓋的半邊看向身後。金髮燦耀的男孩站在不遠處，看起來比紐特還要矮一點，黃黑相間的圍巾和紐特一樣。

「請問，藥草學的溫室在哪裡？我迷路了。」

男孩精緻的五官搭上翠藍色，彷彿陶瓷一般逐步靠近紐特。紐特不回答，轉過頭把玻璃獸放進懷裡，東西隨手往背包丟，抓起魔杖要往前跑，男孩卻先一步扣住了紐特的肩膀，只是稍微施力就把紐特壓回木椅上。

「嗯？霍格華茲的禮節教育什麼時候變這麼糟了？連問個路都不回答嗎？」細緻的五官還是美麗，唯有那道揚起的嘴角，嘲諷和輕視融合得如此相襯，足以掩蓋翠藍中散發的冷意。

紐特低下撇過頭，躲開那道太尖銳的視線，一手壓在懷裡，玻璃獸正一動也不動緊抓他的襯衫。

「喔，你的意思是，你是啞巴嗎？果然是什麼東西都收的學校。」男孩掏出了魔杖，接骨木直接戳上紐特的臉頰，造成一個凹陷，「現在，帶我到──」

男孩沒有把話說完，眼色一瞬收斂，揚起魔杖朝方才站過的位置一揮，破空大響的電流撞上一道光，草地上頓時多出好幾個直冒黑煙的洞。

紐特嚇得緊閉雙眼，想要收起的肩膀被男孩用力掐住，懷中不斷傳出玻璃獸驚慌大叫的抓咬。

「放開他。」是葛雷夫。往日嚴厲的語調如今蘊含無法估量的冷酷，不用決鬥姿態便粗暴橫掠的氣勢甚至掃過紐特。

「哼。你說放我就要放嗎？」

男孩抬起魔杖，輕描淡寫打落葛雷夫揮過的藍色利刃，又回了一道螢綠色強光，直直撞擊葛雷夫淡金色的保護罩。

「決鬥技巧不錯，你是正氣師吧？霍格華茲開始請保鑣了嗎？」

葛雷夫沒有回答，眼角清楚看到被挾持的紐特背影不斷顫抖，狠狠瞪了金髮男孩一眼，一手揮動一旁的石塊朝男孩砸去，魔杖尖噴發陣陣雷擊阻斷男孩的退路。

只是沒想到，男孩完全沒有要退的意思。輕蔑的笑容再次揚起，手一動抓過失去移動能力的紐特擋在巨石飛來的方向，魔杖一點將金黃色狂雷反彈開來，毫髮無傷。

緊急收回魔力的葛雷夫忍住胸口翻湧的嘔吐感，平舉魔杖直指男孩，尖端隱約泛起冰藍色的光。

「請停下──。」中氣十足的嗓音忽然自遠處傳來，伴隨高速飛舞的綠色物體，用力纏繞金髮男孩的雙腳、雙手，直接將人拉倒在地。

「……阿不思．鄧不利多！」在地上像蝦子一樣掙扎的男孩突然高聲怒吼，魔掌已經脫離掌心，掉在紐特腳邊。

紐特雙眼泛淚，手裡還抱著嚇得失去反應的玻璃獸，在終於能夠看清葛雷夫朝他奔來的身影時跪坐在地，大顆、大顆淚珠滾下橄欖綠的眼睛。

「噓、噓……別怕，我在這裡，你安全了。」男孩一被鄧不利多制服，葛雷夫隨即衝上前緊緊抱住無聲哭泣的紐特，托住男孩纖瘦的肩背，等待男孩的抽氣哽咽逐漸放大，轉過頭用手抹去沾染在發紅脹起臉龐上的水珠，一邊輕撫高熱的臉頰，「沒事了，哭吧。我就在這裡。」

「幸好有你，葛雷夫。」鄧不利多慢慢跟上來，手掌一抬讓倒在地上的男孩坐起，半月形眼鏡後滿是困擾，「你這樣造成大家驚慌，實在很不好啊，小蓋。你是拿了哪個學生的頭髮嗎？」

「不準、叫我、小蓋──！」金髮男孩扭曲著臉，就像他扭曲身體一樣，朝著撿起魔杖的鄧不利多怒吼，「放開我！這傢伙是誰？為什麼在這裡？」

「喔，小蓋，你這樣太失禮了。葛雷夫會在這也是因為你。魔法部很擔心學生們的安危。」鄧不利多搖搖頭，平抬手掌將人直接浮上半空中，「我正好接下來都沒課，不如我們好好談談吧。」

「哼！你們膽小的魔法部。要不是霍格華茲拒絕我的貓頭鷹，我才懶得花這麼多力氣。」

「是、是，都怪我們太懦弱不敢讓你進入校園。再次謝謝你的幫助，葛雷夫。恕我們失禮。」

就這樣？葛雷夫用尷尬的眼神看著鄧不利多瀟灑離去，還有在半空中飄浮仍不斷大吼的人影，直到胸前傳來輕輕揪動的感覺才轉回頭，看見一雙哭腫的眼睛。

「好多了嗎？是不是嚇壞你了？」葛雷夫輕聲問，用幾乎要把人抱上膝頭的姿勢拍撫，「還有你的小奇獸，牠還好嗎？」

紐特擦擦眼淚、點頭。雖然搞不清楚變形學教授到底如何解決這件意外，透過氣氛還是能夠明白他得救了，葛雷夫也好好地在他面前。玻璃獸也是，和紐特一同被抱在葛雷夫懷中，本來驚慌的大眼完全被裸露在外的袖扣所吸引。

「那，我們去找點安眠魔藥，讓你喝了睡一覺好嗎？你想要回房間，還是去醫護室？」葛雷夫用手招來紐特在掙扎時落地的背包，手穿過男孩的膝後，抱著人直接站起。

紐特嚇得抽口氣，伸手抓住葛雷夫的領子，在確定自己被穩穩抱住後放鬆繞上寬厚的肩背，頭靠在葛雷夫散發松木香氣的頸邊，「我想去你的辦公室。」

「嗯，好吧。」葛雷夫輕輕一笑，將男孩抱得更緊一點，「但我們還是得先去醫護室才行，讓龐特太太好好檢查你有沒有受傷。」

玻璃獸躺在葛雷夫的大腿上，發出輕微鼾聲。龐特太太的藥十分有效，才喝下不到十分鐘，本來還有些躁動的小獸已經雷打不動。

紐特披著一條黑色毛毯，雙腳縮在沙發床上，光裸的腳趾輕輕抽動。透過冒著熱氣的馬克杯緣，看葛雷夫用沾滿藥汁的雙手，化開小腿上一點瘀青。不痛，但有些悶。

「它變色了。」紐特伸手碰碰昨天還是沉黑色的戒指。現在那枚水晶中心已經變得像是他雙眼的顏色，被黑色的淡霧包裹，在光線裡折射翠綠的光芒。

葛雷夫也注意到了。正確來說，他現在才注意到，戒指正在發生轉變，水晶中央不斷散發淡綠色的光芒，照亮他的指間。

「我真希望，此刻就能跟你分享這枚戒指的秘密。」

紐特雙頰燒紅，用羞怯的眼神躲避葛雷夫捧起臉頰的手，眼角時不時向門口望。

「別怕，不會有人進來。」將所有課程全部丟給符咒學教授的代課老師笑意又更濃厚一些，鬆開手轉握上被馬克杯溫熱的指尖，「喝下去吧，我就在這裡陪你。」

在男孩陷入沉睡時，辦公室的門打開了。換過長袍的變形學教授悄悄走進，沒有忽略葛雷夫柔和的側臉，還有那枚已經完全變成橄欖色的戒指。

「看來你已經找到命中注定的那個人。」

「是的，沒想到就是他。」

男人用戴戒指的手輕輕撥起男孩散亂的瀏海，嘴邊泛起暖意。

「這樣也好，你的工作和任務都結束了，剩下只需要和家族成員好好溝通。」

「相信我，那才是最困難的。他還是個孩子，而且是個男孩。」

「作為美國最古老的巫師家族之一，我相信他們不會忽視你對他的真心，葛雷夫。只要你願意不斷嘗試守護他。」

「我會的。」葛雷夫點點頭，向壁爐揮揮手，讓室內溫度再高一點，「謝謝你，鄧不利多。不管是葛林戴華德，還是紐特。」

「這不值一提。我才要代表霍格華茲向你道謝──就算校長或其他教職員不能理解──你的出現帶給這個男孩希望，又幫我找到小蓋。但我希望你再幫我一個忙，而且只有你能幫。」

「請說，只要是在我能力範圍中。」

「留在霍格華茲過聖誕節吧，魔國會應該沒有小氣到連一點假期都不給首席正氣師。」

葛雷夫略帶猶豫的眼神停在鄧不利多的眼鏡上。按照規定，任務完成他就該離開，不管任務地點還有什麼後續作業沒完成，但現在──葛雷夫深深望著男孩熟睡中伸出的手掌，白淨的手指正羞怯地拉住葛雷夫。

「陪他過聖誕節，葛雷夫。成為他重要的回憶。」


	5. 許願

紐特趴在窗沿看大湖逐漸被白雪包圍，腿上裹著雙面絨黑毛毯。一旁的玻璃獸還在睡，四肢朝天躺在黑魔法防禦術課本上。

「會冷嗎？」雙手各拿一杯熱可可的男人坐進沙發床，用馬克杯溫熱男孩的臉頰。紐特搖搖頭，小小的笑容很耀眼，帶著肉桂香，滿足地捧起亮黃色馬克杯。

霍格華茲的學生和教職員多半都離開了，至少要再兩天才會回來。紐特沒有回家過節，他當然想念媽媽、還有家裡頭的鷹馬們，但太過耀眼的兄長關心得充滿壓力，從成績到一切，紐特不喜歡這樣。

抬眼偷看了一下用黑馬克杯喝熱可可的男人，修長好看的手指就算放假仍在忙錄，手肘邊放滿羊皮紙。他可以在這裡，溫暖光亮又熟悉的辦公室，和葛雷夫度過聖誕假期，簡直就像作夢。

他沒有忘記葛雷夫說的「任務結束」，卻也沒開口問葛雷夫，他什麼時候會離開、是不是要離開。這個人還在這，和自己過聖誕節，足夠了。

「怎麼了？」男人嘴角擒笑，沒有抬頭卻精準掌握男孩閃爍的視線，「這麼入迷。」

成年人的餘裕總讓紐特發熱，不管多少次，就是沒有抵抗力。躲在書頁後的雙眼有些期待，「今天晚上是舞會。」

「嗯哼。」

「你去嗎？」

「也許吧。」

「為什麼是『也許』。」

「目前還沒有人邀請我去，」葛雷夫終於抬起頭，已經難以壓抑的笑意放在眼中，「舞會，總是要有舞伴。」

赤裸的暗示圍繞總是對人性太過敏感的男孩，幾乎喘不過氣。就像男人最新沉溺的遊戲，胸膛貼肩背進一步退一步、又在轉身不及時握住手，用炙熱的眼神等待，不管男孩是不是玩得起這個遊戲。

因為，他最終會加入的，就像堅持讓自己的氣息融化於這間辦公室一樣。

「葛、葛雷夫先生，」男孩從窗邊站起，走上前，顫抖握上男人空著的左手，「請你──跟我一起去舞會，好嗎？」

以被解救的丹恩之名，男孩的一髮一眼無不說明：這是他第一次邀請任何人。藏起內心看來與「罪惡感」有點接近的情緒，葛雷夫以不可見的謹慎回握紐特柔軟的手掌，「這是我的榮幸，斯卡曼德先生。」

手指緊張地調整相較之下太過寬大的領結，還有已經熨燙不知多少回的襯衫，紐特試著不去注意自己如何頻繁地回頭看大理石階梯，以及這件好不容易找出來的禮服是不是過於顯眼。

孔雀藍短外套搭配天鵝絨深藍領結，米黃色背心下是純白色，下身的深黑隱藏修飾用銀線，層次活潑驅散了一點平日背負的僵硬。按照記憶中父兄們參與社交會場時的模樣，仔細將麥田般的髮絲後梳，不再遮掩灰綠相襯的雙眼。

這副模樣，不知道能否讓對方覺得自己是個適配的舞伴。紐特用有些僵硬的表情看著自灰白色階梯緩步而來的葛雷夫，紅內襯黑大衣下是不對稱剪裁黑西裝，隨著步伐展露藍色繡金背心，與繡金符文的領帶成套。

「讓你久等了。」葛雷夫抬起手指，抹掉男孩額角沾上的髮油，刻意放下幾綹的黑髮散發松木香，「我穿這樣不好看嗎？」

紅透雙頰的紐特用力搖頭，不禁想轉身隱藏在角落石像的陰影下。他沒想到葛雷夫會如此盛裝打扮，猶如站在鬃毛黑亮的雄獅旁，自己卻是襯托雄獅的蘆葦叢。

「嘿，別低下頭，會把那雙漂亮的眼睛遮住。」溫熱的手指托起紐特越收越緊的下巴，拇指輕輕摩娑，「你這樣很好看，紐特。孔雀藍非常適合你。」

「真的嗎？」

「當然，」披風揚起，無聲無息地將男孩拉入一片黑紅下，「我很慶幸能成為你的舞伴。」

事實證明，到餐廳後，已經沒有人會注意兩人到底穿了什麼、誰是誰的舞伴。紅紫漸層星月長袍的變形學教授用聖誕樹上的星星當酒杯、葛萊分多的學生奶油啤酒喝多了用魔杖玩仙女棒、符咒學教授為了差點燒起來的深綠色燕尾服哇哇大叫，還有龐特太太熱心推薦的檸檬大龍蝦，只要半隻就能餵飽雙臂相挽的兩人。

沒有人發現，黑魔法防禦術的代課老師拉過赫夫帕夫的奇獸男孩，在聖誕樹後沒人看到的小角落，用緩慢輕柔的步調跳了幾支慢舞，伴奏是幾乎要將男孩擁入懷中的姿勢，還有溫熱注視肩上那對澄綠的眼神。

「……謝謝你。」紐特鼓足勇氣伸出手指，輕輕拉住帶有葛雷夫體溫的西裝，「這是我度過最開心的聖誕節。」

「能讓你這麼想，對我來說就足夠了。」下巴輕抵還會長高的額際，百合花香不濃不淡，恰到好處，「聖誕快樂，紐特。」

「我可以許願嗎？」溫暖中泛起疲累而圈上腰背的手，在默許下不斷將距離縮短，像鑽進被窩一樣微曲。

「當然。你想許什麼願望？代課老師會替你實現。」

「嗯、我的願望只有一個，」瞇起的雙眼藏進披風中，左右蹭著像是撒嬌，留下溫熱略潮的觸感，「答應我，不要不告而別。」

仙女棒已經不夠好玩了，一串串熱砲聲與葡萄酒香氣同時傳來，變形學教授充滿讚譽的大笑聲和玻璃杯撞擊的驚呼聲開啟新的狂歡樂章。但這些都不足以掩去紐特和葛雷夫交互跳動的心臟聲，在踏移之中漸漸合而為一，就像不知何時交扣在一起的手。

葛雷夫抬起頭看一眼門上，用低沉的笑聲吸引雙眼有些潤澤的紐特，「你看，我們在槲寄生下。」

「……先生？」

「在我完成你的願望前，我要先和你說一個秘密，」葛雷夫動動扣住紐特的那隻手，純銀戒指上仍是翠綠色的，「我來代課是為了工作──代表美國魔國會和魔法部合作──還有我的家族任務：尋找此生的伴侶。」

用手指輕輕撫摸男孩來不及藏起的臉頰，上頭略帶緊繃的觸感讓人有幾分不捨，「這枚戒指上，有葛雷夫家族不外傳的咒語，使它能為族長辨認誰才是今生的唯一。只要戒指變色，就代表這個葛雷夫已經有命中注定之人，旁人該識相地打消念頭。

「現在，聰明的紐特，你猜這美麗純粹的綠色是誰？」

橄欖色的雙眼在水氣中透點粉，潮熱突然刺眼洶湧得不斷眨動，撲扇著太過清晰的疑問。紐特還在思考，關於會變色的戒指，關於葛雷夫的秘密，關於可能使戒指變色的人。

關於這個為他點亮夜晚的男人。

「紐特．斯卡曼德，」葛雷夫用手指柔柔撫搓紐特已經變成桃紅的眼角，鼻尖湊上前誘哄，「請問我現在可以吻你了嗎？」

喧囂與鬧騰之後，高聳壯闊的餐廳裡有個小角落，黑色披風面容凌厲的男人捧著瘦小布滿雀斑的臉頰，一點一點吻去滾落在嘴角的淚珠。

＊

波浪打在船身上的巨響甚至能傳進皮箱裡，紐特抱著道高呆坐在兩腳蛇的窩旁，手裡是一枚銀亮的戒指。

道高看了戒指好一陣子，又看看紐特放空出神的雙眼，伸出手臂環過紐特的肩，輕拍紐特的鬢角。

「……我沒事。」紐特微微笑，溫柔地摸過道高，站起身走到玻璃獸金光閃閃的小窩前。

睡得安穩翻肚的玻璃獸仍在打呼，紐特只能蹲下，掏出大衣裡的錢袋搖晃，那點清脆聲響讓玻璃獸立刻跳起，發光的小眼睛緊盯紐特。紐特用手指點點玻璃獸的鴨嘴，收起錢袋，在玻璃獸抗議前將戒指舉到玻璃獸面前。

玻璃獸露出疑惑的表情，抬頭看紐特。黑水晶可能不夠吸引牠，高質量的戒指卻是銀光閃閃、讓牠雙手癢癢的。可是，除了這個金加隆窩，紐特從來沒有主動給過閃亮亮的東西，更不要提用懇求的表情看著牠。

「幫媽咪把這個收好，好嗎？千萬不能掉了。」紐特輕聲安撫玻璃獸的疑惑，拉過像蹼一樣的小掌，把戒指放進去，「這個對媽咪很重要，幫媽咪好好保管它。」

玻璃獸用雙掌捧起戒指，又看了一次紐特，發出很輕的嗚嗚聲，小心翼翼將戒指塞進袋囊中，用力撐起身體跳兩下。最後拍拍肚子，走上去抱緊紐特的臉，彷彿在說：「不要擔心。」

「謝謝你。」紐特輕輕一笑，用手摸摸藏在衣領下的小光球，「我們很快就會見到爹地了。」


End file.
